1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having an energy-saving mode are known, for example as set forth in JP-A-2014-124809. Such an image forming apparatus is configured to cancel the energy-saving mode, for example upon receipt of a print instruction, and execute the printing operation.
Some of latest printers are equipped with an automatic power-off function. Such a printer is configured to shift to a power-off state when a certain condition is satisfied, for example when a predetermined time has elapsed. Some of latest printers are also equipped with an automatic power-on function. Such a printer assumes a standby state that consumes less energy than an ordinary energy-saving mode, while waiting for a printing request, and shifts, upon receipt of the printing request, to an idling mode and executes the printing operation.
Existing printers having both of the automatic power-off function and the automatic power-on function are configured to start the shifting to the power-off state, for example when a predetermined condition is satisfied in the standby state.